


Stuck in the middle with you.

by McKangsty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Identity Reveal, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: Mostly canon, besides Alex has her memories. Any other discrepancies I'll put in the chapter notes. I write in smaller chunks on my phone so chapters aren't really chapters so much as scenes, if that. So I don't lose sight of spelling mistakes ect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly canon, besides Alex has her memories. Any other discrepancies I'll put in the chapter notes. I write in smaller chunks on my phone so chapters aren't really chapters so much as scenes, if that. So I don't lose sight of spelling mistakes ect.

It was the beginning middle and end of a friendship. Or so it seemed.

 

Coming out to Lena as Supergirl seemed _long_ overdue, by everyone if Kara was entirely honest with herself. But the impending threat of Kasnian Kara or red daughter as she'd been dubbed by the media was the final push required for the Kryptonian to come clean of all of her omissions. If only she could find the right moment.

Kara had come to the conclusion of the inevitable conversation that she had to follow through with only last night amongst a heated discussion with Alex, the danger of Lex manipulating his sister via her Harun-el doppelganger was just too great. It also ran the terrifying prospect that the seemingly endless kindness and good in Lena could be torn irreparably if she were to find out the truth, from anyone but her. If her best friend deserved anything it was the tiny shred of respect that could be salvaged by being told the whole truth from Karas own mouth.

With this in mind the Kryptonian spent the first couple of hours at Catco rapping her nails against any desk she snagged briefly to work upon, Snapper complained more than enough about her disappearances so she had asked logically for a permanent desk space only to be denied. _'Change is only difficult when you're unwilling to adapt,' apparently._ Karas anxiety only grew the longer Lenas meeting with James ran. Although they were officially separated, they remained cordial and as such job roles remained status quo. Lena was therefore checking in on quarterly figures and the current threat evaluation of Red daughter to Catco itself, after all if you're reporting a superpowered being as threat, chances are there could be a gargantuan fall out. The CEO didn't want to run the risk of lives lost at her hands, vicariously or not. Catco was an extension of her and as such she remained responsible for those employed within those walls. And let's face it her best friend and her ex worked there she'd really have to be a monster to take a devil may care approach to yet another extraterrestrial _danger._

The distinct sound of a glass door being opened tore Kara from her reverie, all too soon the reality of what she was about to do hit her like a freight train.  
Her heart pounded against her sternum as she rose from her seat. Simultaneously catching Lenas attention, a gentle smile gracing the CEOs lips at the somewhat lost looking reporter. The blondes brain took in the sight of Lena dressed impeccably in a midnight blue velvet tux, black mandarin collared shirt and perfectly reflective black stilettos. Making both her eyes pop and gently swept up hair contrast perfectly. Lips bare, her natural beauty really was a lot to fathom. Kara wanted to remember the soft curve of her smile and subtle look of concern in her direction, always. For a change was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara eyes lingered on the brunette as she turned bidding James goodbye. It was as if having an outer body experience, time slowing mercifully; set on savouring this chapter of her life, and the chapters before that. Knowing without a shadow of a doubt a darker one was about to begin.  
The Kryptonian steeled herself so to speak, gripping the corner of the desk as she slowly made her way to the forefront of it, breathing in deeply through her nose and down into her diaphragm as taught by Alex; after all since Psy her anxiety attacks and claustrophobic tendencies, even in open spaces was more prevalent than it'd been in years.  


Abruptly, time caught up. As all things do in the end. And none other than Lena herself was standing before the blonde waving her dextrous but well built hands Infront of her, in a straightforward attempt to bring Kara back to the rest of us on Earth. The blonde characteristically startled more so than usual honestly, losing her grip on the desk corner, bumping her hamstring against it and landing one cheek on the desk, one cheek off. Arms flailing comically. Lena lurched forward slowing the momentum of the reporters almost certain fall from grace over the back of the desk. Lenas warm hands... _'warmer than they had any right to be'_ gripping her right bicep and left hip, just tight enough to save her.

"R... wooooow." A tinkling but throaty laughter bubbled up and out of Lena at Karas exclamation, her eyes twinkled in earnest at her best friends unintentional but entirely wonderful haphazard self. Whilst the CEO was still holding the blonde and laughing she softly teased her, proudly boasting.  


"Saved you." With this Kara finally looked directly at her saviour in question joining in with her albeit stuttering and awkward laugh. She rose a touch leveling herself off securing both cheeks on the table, Lena then coaxed her to the edge of it with the Kryptonians bicep and hip still in hand.

"Uhh...hello!" Kara bashfully stated staring up at the all too close brunette whom had the clear height advantage, for once.  


"Hello to you too." A slight humour filled smile still evident on her face mixed with _what was that? Not concern but something warm and a little sad._ Kara couldn't decide.

"Soooo, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Kara you're the one who just attempted a back flip over her desk, I think you're the one we should be concerned about. Don't you?"

"Whatttt!?, I didn't attempt anything! And it's not _really_ my desk and It was clearly a fall...with style."

"Did you honestly just try to paraphrase Buzz light-year and think I wouldn't notice?" The CEOs voice lilted and dropped adding emphasis to her words, throwing in a raised eyebrow and the final nail in the coffin. She released Kara from her grip, drawing her hands up and crossing her arms, stating quite clearly she had the high ground, it was a quintessential power move. And as such it usually worked.

Kara unfortunately, was quite literally on the lower footing here and having your best friend unintentionally accentuate her chest at eye level, even whilst well clothed was a blow even a Kryptonian couldn't come back from. Awkwardly shifting her gaze sideways then down, Kara admitted defeat. A harsher laugh escaping her, as the realisation hit her. _Would this be the last time we laugh together? Would she ever watch another 'childish' film beside her and actually remember them?_

It struck too deep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kara, is there something wrong?"

"Hmm, just something on my mind. I guess."

"Is that what the lunch date's for? To talk about whatever it is, you know I'm here, _always_." Lena smiled knowingly at their running joke.

"I know." Kara breathed, but the crinkle between her brows and the depth of her avoidant eyes told a different story. Lenas attempt at keeping the light atmosphere dimmed in response.

"Should I be worried? You're kind of giving me the impression I should be." Her stance shifted, arms lowering and reaching for the blondes shoulders, she was wearing a light blue brushed cotton long sleeved shirt today which hugged her tremendously. Deft hands warmed the reporters arms tempting her to look up, straight into the depths of the woman, friend, comrade in arms against so much that had happened in the last three years and solemnly nodded in agreement. Words lodged in her throat, larynx bobbing in an effort to release the tension before she had even begun.

"You er maybe have every right to be worried, ah honestly." Kara croaked out, hands splayed around the edge of the desk either side of her, reflectivity tensing and releasing out of obvious discomfort.  
Lenas eyebrows drew closer together as she surveyed Karas behaviour and absorbed the words as well as the way in which the blonde delivered them. An overwhelming sinking feeling settled itself within the brunettes gut, _This **is** serious._

Lena held out her hands palm up, the reporter seemed even more shy than usual before slipping her own hands into Lenas, grasping the warm palms offered squeezing them lightly as she rose to her full height. Strange that even though Catco was a bustling media empire she had managed to zone all of it out for so long, her only focus being the youngest Luthor. However, It all came tumbling back as soon as she stood, noticing the odd and not so subtle glances from her co-workers, I suppose her stunt followed by a hushed conversation and the owner of the entire building helping her to stand again was rather strange. Although everyone knew of their friendship. _It wasn't so odd was it?_

Clearing her throat vigorously the blonde tried to muster some courage or just bide time, she wasn't sure which. When Lena thankfully interjected.

"Lunch then?" _She was braver than me, Kara thought._

"Yea...yes, food. Good, good plan! Let's."

"To infinity and beyond, I guess." Lena semi snorted at her own vague attempt at defusing whatever this curve ball of a day clearly had planned. Whilst Kara practically blew a raspberry; as the breath she didn't know she was holding was expelled at the unfettered shock of what had just fallen from Lena Luthors mouth, voluntarily.


	4. Chapter 4

They casually made their way over to the elevator, it was Cats' once upon a time. So strange to think back on memories gone bye. Suppose they're what keeps us going, memories, our lives are built upon them.

The chatter of the bullpen did nothing to silence Kara's chaotic thoughts. So she turned her gaze to the epiphany that was Lena, the way the light shone around the room beautifully most days didn't compare to how it illuminated the brunettes ivory pallor now. The blondes mind grew quiet if only for a moment, Lena had that affect on her, truthfully it was a gift.

All too soon the elevator doors chimed, it was entirely empty. _Too empty._

"Coming?" Lena inclined her head towards the doors, moments were passing fast, slow or however they damn well pleased it seemed. It had to be the reporters anxiety, _surely._  
The Kryptonian hopped in after the CEO, spinning a little too quickly to engage with the suddenly _'interesting'_ floor buttons. Pressing G for ground, perhaps harder than necessary.

" How was your meeting with James?" 

"Oh you know, fine...considering. A tad awkward maybe but we're getting there. So Kara, are you going to give me any clues or warnings before we head out?"

The very thought of telling Lena, now, in here, in this tight oxygen less box brought goose bumps to her flesh. Her breathing had picked up as well as her penchant for fidgeting. How long does this lift take!?

"Kara...?" 

"What!?" The startled look on her best friends face was enough to make the Kryptonian recoil. Wrapping her own arms around herself, in some sort of self comforting ritual.

"I'm, I'm sss- sorry I didn't mean to snap Lena, I swear.  
I'm just on edge and claustrophobic, you know that, but it's just worse today. I shouldn't have raised my voice and it was completely out of line, I was, was just um in my head at the uhh...umm whats the word?"

"Time?"

"Yeah, thank you. Time. Times strange am I right!? like how long is this thing taking?"

Kara gestured generally to their surroundings.

No sooner had she spoke those words did the elevator respond, the car of it jolting unexpectedly. Followed by a horrid screech from above.


	5. Chapter 5

Karas instincts kicked in, pushing back any of her current conundrums for the moment, reaching out to steady the brunette as the car shook. They were both situated in the dead centre for now, when to both womens horror a giant crack resounded and _the stupid metal box_ suddenly dropped on one side, leaving it off kilter by maybe a foot. Throwing Lena into Karas arms, the blonde budged just a couple of steps to keep up appearances. But not far enough to tempt another potentially fatal shift. Whether it was a cable or mechanism that snapped, neither knew.

 

"Fuck!"

"Woah, there sailor!" The blonde lightly jested, eyes wider than usual at the profanity spilling from those usually well spoken lips.

"Har, har very funny." Was the immediate sardonic response. Both women peered up awkwardly from their procarious position as the lights momentarily flickered, this wasn't how the day was supposed to go, not even remotely.

The bulbs brightened again, keeping the enclosed space illuminated thankfully. But deep metallic creaks continued around them, echoing in the spaces between. The well oiled cogs in Lenas brain began wheeling, thinking of the most logical way out of this. Whilst Kara inconspicuously x-rayed through the majority of the structure, attempting to ascertain the damage, a cable had definitely frayed and tore in places but seemed to be jammed into the system, stabilising them for now.

Shifting lightly the reporter pushed against Lenas midriff where her hands were situated, to indicate they should move slightly over to the brunettes higher side of the floor. The CEOs line of sight swung back to her friend and then down to her hands before getting the idea and relenting her position, treading carefully as they moved a few feet in tandem. Before coming to a halt.

"I err guess I might have jinxed us." Kara spoke softly with a hint of genuine remorse. Lena let out a dry chuckle at the vague attempt at diffusing the wry situation.

"Unless you've been cursed of late, somehow I don't see how this could be your fault Kar."

"So what you're saying is you believe in curses, but not in bad luck as its own entity?" 

"Debatable."

"How's that an answer?... Wait nevermind we're getting way off track."

"Not unlike this infernal contraption then..."

"Not funny!"

"Just trying to lessen the blind panic dear, go with it."

"Mm k..." 

"Could be worse."

"How!?"

"We could be dead." Lena nonchalantly shrugged.

"Your motivational speeches have gone downhill."

"More accurately six floors."

"Staaap it!"

"No seriously, we were on the 16th we're now on the 10th, or thereabouts." 

"Crap."

"My sentiments exactly. But either way we need to reach that help button."

"Which one is it?" 

"You had enough interest in the buttons earlier you tell me." Lena gently smiled to let the blonde know she was just kidding but also to comfort her. This was an intense turn of events to say the least. Kara blushed in earnest. And automatically replied in a tone that emulated a child who has to explain why what they did was wrong.

"Big red one." 

"Got it in one."

"You're the worst." 

"I know." Lena replied so fast it was as if she'd resigned herself to that title. It hurt Karas heart to hear it, but she knew better than to argue about it, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

They still stood close, both peering over to the red button in question on the other tilted side of the floor. The blondes lingering hands still ensconced against Lenas blue velvet clad waist. She wasn't even aware she'd not let go yet much to her surprise. When she did she coughed to cover up her own odd discomfort whilst letting her go. Subconsciously she knew it was in her nature to protect others, but more specifically those she cared for...

"Guessing you want to hit the button then?"

"Why would I?"

"Natural instinct?"

"I'm not five!"

"But do you?"

"Yeah." Kara sighed.

"I was only joking Kara I wouldn't ask you to risk it. How about you back into the far left corner over here, as I make my way to the front right?" Lena suggested tentatively.

"What, noooo! You're not doing that, buttons mine!" 

Laughing shakily the brunette replied,

"Okay, okay, if you insist but if this thing so much as feels like it's going to drop you get back over here, you hear me!"

"Deal." They began shuffling slowly, eyeing one another and their tracks, matching the paces as close as they could. Kara could feel the vibrations of their actions more acutely and adjusted accordingly, until she believed her arm should be in reach of help. Turning her blonde spectacled face away from her best friend to gauge her next move, stretching out she pressed it. Some relief washed over their shared nerves, knowing that someone somewhere would call for help.  
Of course the Kryptonian knew if things became dire she could expose herself, but the plan was to avail herself to Lena today, not Catco in it's entirety. Although that being said it was a near miss last year in this very same elevator, when Psy had triggered off her PTSD about the close confines of her pod throughout the Phantom zone. But that was not helpful to dwell on at this very moment. Eyes found one another once more, and the slow retreat to their previous position began, edging carefully as they went.

Lenas hand instinctively reached for Karas as she drew near, wrapping their fingers together and tugging gently.

"Back."

"I noticed."

"Miss me?"

"Just a little."

"That's enough for me." 

"Can't say we've had a lunch like this before..."

"Owh please for the love of rrr-anything, don't mention food right now."

The younger of the two response burst forth, 

"You couldn't possibly be hungry at a time like this!"

"Shockingly enough you're right, though you being rights just kind of the norm." Kara sounded a little forlorn when saying so.

"Then why? May I ask..."

"Doesn't matter, honestly" subconsciously squeezing the brunettes hand entwined with her own.

"Come on, we've got time...right?" A gentle snort akin to derision popped out of the cub reporter. Which only fuelled Lenas previous worries from earlier. __

_What isn't she telling me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't decide where this is going, extreme angst or fluff central for this chapter. We'll see.  
> Mood; heading for coffee before tackling this.

"Okay, out with it Kara..." CEO voice firmly in place, she was going to get to the bottom of this, and as soon as possible.

" I, we, what!?"

"Whatever it is that's dragging you down this week, one moment you're yourself, next you're lost. I'm here, just tell me. It's not like we're going anywhere. Please Kara I want to help."

"I'm not sure this is the right place or time Lena, I mean seriously we're trapped ten stories up in a busted excuse of an elevator of all places!"

"And we could die, so if anything you'd think getting this weight off of your chest would be a good thing."

"I'm not sure anything good can come of this, that's the thing. I mean besides assuaging my own guilt."

"I don't want to pressure you Kara, I honestly don't, but you're scaring me. _Sincerely_

The young Kryptonian knew she was right, her instincts to just lie _again_ under the guise of keeping Lena safe rose up, given that any sudden reaction or movement could be a catalyst to a clear traumatic ending if the brunette took the news, the truth, as badly as she'd imagined a thousand times. But that excuse had run dryer each and every occasion. It had to be done.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you'll stay still." It was an odd request but essential. The blondes fingers began to retract from Lenas, both sets of eyes drew automatically down at the foreign gesture. The brunette tried to recapture the blondes hand but saw the aversion to her attempt, so she let her right hand fall away.

"It's really this serious then?" Lenas emerald eyes became shrouded with worry, and pain, as if without confirmation she knew, yet another person, her person, had inevitably betrayed her too. _How does this keep happening? Was her whole life built upon false promises, friendships. Did she deserve nothing real?._

"Promise me Lena."

"What if I can't?"

"Then I can't, I won't...say it."

"You have to!" A deeper timbre laced Lenas words. _She meant it._

"Promise me!" Kara implored, unfettered sadness crept into her entire demeanor. It was enough to sway the youngest Luthor to submit to her friends plea.

"Alright... I promise, I won't move."  
"Not unless this thing gives out on it's own." She added.

"Okay."

"Go on..."

"I will, it's just a lot. I know... You've been through a lot lately, a lot. And I don't want to burden you more than you already are on a daily basis. I see you. You're remarkably strong each and everyday, every obstacle, every... betrayal.  
You inspire me, but you know this all already. What I'm trying to say is, with Lex and Eve, not to mention the terrifying new prospect of 'Red daughter' just in the last few weeks alone. I came to realise more so than ever that the longer I wait, the more I'm going to hurt you. And the whole reason I've kept this from you would just inevitably make me a hypocrite. I did this at first because I didn't know you, then I was told not to, then all of a sudden I couldn't bear to hurt you. If I'm honest I got to the point where I cared more about the way I felt with you, than how you would feel knowing. And in doing so I stole your choice in the matter. Endangered your ability to trust, and I know trust is everything to you.  
Nevertheless, whatever my intentions I became the one thing I swore I'd protect you from, I became a source of your pain." Tears spilling out of their own volition now, cerulean eyes down cast too afraid to venture up until they must.

"Tell me." Clouded blue eyes trailed up, to the source of the broken voice. Her best friends voice. Further still and locked sights with the hollowed emeralds staring back at her from less than a foot away. You could hear every breath they took.

"I'm so sorry Lena." She whispered as tan reluctant hands reached for the soft blue of her collar, she watched as Lenas gaze naturally flitted down, she unbuttoned the first three in quick succession, the fourth though _ **that**_ made it a reality, there could be no mistaking that emblem.

_Time was up._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed, I'll probably re-edit later.

"You." If disbelief was a sound, the way in which this word was spoke captured it.  
"How could you?" Lenas dimmed voice crackled around the syllables. Her focus solely on the _Super_ insignia, as she involuntarily wept. Her ragged breathing emphasising the well of emotions she was keeping at bay. She began shaking her head lightly unknowingly as if to herself, a flood of memories syncing and breaking all at once. It was all a lie. The brunettes body visibly began to shiver overcome with shock, eyes wide. _Not Kara, not her._  
  
Without warning the CEOs legs gave out from under her, Kara shifted drastically from her stock still position to prevent not only Lenas fall but the potential ramifications of it to the car they were in. The blonde soon realised it wasn't just Lenas legs that had gave out, it was her whole body that had gone limp in her arms.

"No no no no no, Lena!" She readjusted the unconscious brunette as lightly as she could, hooking her right forearm beneath her counterparts shoulders and her left under her thighs, slowly lowering her entirely. But not onto the ground but on top of the Kryptonians now crossed legs; cushioning her friend from the unforgivingly cold floor, she held her friend close to her chest whispering her apologies and sweeping her surroundings, assuring they were safe for the moment

It truly felt like forever, before the dark eyelashes of the CEOs began to flutter, she felt foggy at first but warm, comforted. The sweet between unconscious and consciousness ended too soon. Emerald irises swam up into a face she knew so well yet so little. The natural urge to repel from _'Kara'_ overcame her struggling to remove herself from her lap. _She was no child!_  
But the Kryptonian held fast.

"Lena, wait." Kara softly pleaded. 

"Why!?" Disgust rang clear in the delivery.

"I don't want the cable to fray more and have us plummet ten stories, quite honestly."

"I'm glad your pattern still runs true." The brunette slowed her ministrations, mumbling her retort.

"What does that mean?"

"That how I feel; really never was your main priority, not even when I collapse, it seems. And why would you care if we fell anyway...?"

_The universe was playing a sick joke that day. Or sheer coincidence; either way the elevators timing was impeccable. Lights dimmed then surged bright as can be, an unexpected precursor to the cables snapping in entirety._  
_Together they fell._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, this is short. I wrote more then deleted it. I even had about 20 bullet points to work from but apparently it just puts me off actually doing anything.

Falling, such a strange sensation, stranger still whilst in your _'best friends'_ lap at the time. Stomachs lurching as gravity enforced it's will upon them. Flashing electrics blinded the CEO disorientating her powerful minds ability to rationalise _what to do next, what could she do?_

Putting an A typical person, one whom relies upon control, certainty; amongst an unstoppable immovable unfixable unnegotiable and unbridled free fall was a recipe for terror. Or so one would think.

Strong arms encircled the brunette, weighting her, tethering her to something, Warmth radiated all around her, current circumstances conflicting with the sudden onset of safety she felt. Kara always did make her feel safe. 

It was difficult to keep track of what was happening but before the young CEO knew what had occurred she was already hoovering in near darkness looking down upon the still descending car, a small light flickered out from the hatch they must have traveled through, accompanied by the sparks either side of the wreckage to be. Well built arms wrapped tighter around her waist, their bodies flush. Lena adjusted, carefully absorbing her current position as her own arms clung around the neck and broad shoulders she believed she once knew. The dim red lights designed for maintenance within the shaft, cast an eerie glow across the once familiar face, only adding to the Luthors new found unease.

The Super seemed to involuntarily shiver mid-flight, coaxing a odd look from the brunette. _Can someone so powerful even feel cold, fright...fear?  
Was she even capable of it?_

A large crash resounded from below, a wreckage of which given _'normal'_ circumstances they'd of been a fatality of. Humbling & life changing really. _How does one cheat death?_

A foreign look swept across the Kryptonians features before she flew steadily upwards and to the far side, just within the doors of level fifteen; almost back to where this had ultimately begun. There was a precarious step on which she gently settled them. Everything was charged and changing all at once. And all _too_ fast. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically part 2 of chapter 9.

Using her x-ray vision Kara checked if the coast was clear before prying open the doors and creeping out with Lena in tow. Level fifteen was essentially the hub beneath the bullpen, fax and printing rooms, supplies, some segregated offices such as the cubs previous office. Although clear it was still rather a close call all the same, the crash that resounded throughout the building had of course roused everyone from their current duties. Luckily Kara and the brunette were part of the furniture of this place and in their usual attire so anyone they did pass had no Suspicion, the type of which if it were Supergirl and Lena breezing in and out of the halls would have had.

The youngest Luthor pulled out her phone about to inform security and the building in totality of the incident, but before she could a voice rang out.

"Miss Luthor are we under attack?" One of the general assistants called out as they passed.

Lenas pace didn't falter even when questioned, briskly but eloquently answering.

"No we're quite fine Mr Tomkins, an empty elevator malfunctioned subsequently dropping, although frightening no one was harmed as far as I know. Please dont use any of the elevators until cleared to do so. And let anyone else know the truth if they so enquire.Thank you."

Continuing on the brunette seemed to be headed to towards the stairwell herself, phone still in hand. Kara knew better than to reach out and stop her progress physically, such as a hand laid around an arm. So she tried to respectfully as possible catch her friends eye waving a little frantically in an effort to get to stop of her own volition.

"What!?" A snappier than intended response flew out of the usually kind but firm CEOs mouth. Karas heart sunk further down, aching in ways you couldn't understand unless you've ever felt it yourself.

"I...a...should we talk?"  
Emerald eyes focused on the white walls behind the blonde searching for what exactly, neither of them knew, not really. The paler of the two took in a sharp breath through her nose, collecting herself before forging on.  
"No."

"No?"  
Another longer inhale, a clenched jaw, eyebrows drawn closer. Anger radiating from her, if you knew what to look for. Exhaling;  
"Not right now, no. I have to make calls securing the building, and the welfare of everyone in it. Not to mention figure out why it happened, mechanical malfunction or sabotage. I don't have time for this...  
For you." 


End file.
